Don't Just Stand There Like a Frozen Caveman!
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: ...said Sigma to Maine one day when South did something extremely surprising. *rated T because I'm paranoide.*


**This is my idea of why Maine didn't kill South. Come on, Maine deserves some love! :D That sounded wrong, didn't it...?  
P.S Slight Sigma and Maine friendship.  
**

* * *

Maine growled as he paced his room quickly. His helmet was stuck in the wall from when he had tossed it there moments ago and Sigma stood in the air watching as Maine paced. Only moments ago South had gone missing and everyone was looking for her, but of course Maine couldn't show that he cared so he just stayed in his room and paced quickly back and forth. Sigma watched him without a word as he did so, not sure if he should speak up or not. Without warning the door slid open and Maine stopped pacing so and turned to look at who had entered, while Sigma simply disappeared. Panting while they leaned against the door was South, her helmet gone. Someone knocked on the door and asked for entrance. Maine grabbed South by the arm and hid her under the bed. He growled and York walked inside.

"Hey, have you seen South? She just ran through here," York asked, breathless. Maine shook his head and growled. "Oh, thanks anyway." The door slid shut and York ran down the hall with pounding feet. Maine turned as South crawled out from under the bed, staring at him with a shocked expression. Maine let out a soft growl, questioning her.

"Why didn't you rat me out?" Maine gave a tiny shrug and another growl. South smiled a bit. "Oh, well, thanks for that." South looked over at Maine's helmet and walked over to it, grabbing it with both hands and yanking it out of the wall. Maine watched her closely as she walked over to the shelf and set it there. She turned around and caught him staring. "What?" _Don't stare! _Sigma's voice whispered. Maine blinked once and looked at the floor. South gave a small smile and walked over to him. "Thanks again." Maine looked at her and nodded with another growl.

"You're welcome," Sigma translated. South chuckled a bit at Sigma's voice, knowing what he had said. She went to head towards the door, Maine watching her. It was in the split-second he wasn't look that it had happened though, just when she was about to leave and he looked away. At this point she ran back and wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing herself to his height, and locked her lips with his. Maine tensed up in surprise at the contact, not sure what to do. He could feel Sigma rolling his eyes. _Don't just stand there like a frozen caveman! Kiss her for Christ sakes! _he snapped at him. Yet again it was Sigma who had brought Maine to his senses.

At first Maine had to force himself to relaxed a bit as his arms snaked, as much as arms as large as his could, around her waist and helped her to stand at his height. It was around that time when he relaxed fully and his mouth covered hers in the kindest way he could. _Just because her name is South doesn't mean your hands can go that low without getting castrated, bring 'em up! Jesus man, must I do everything for you? _Maine smiled a bit and brought his hands up at Sigma's command. Sigma gave a satisfied huff and was silent until South pulled back from Maine, gasping for breath.

Maine kept his eyes closed, not sure what to do. After a few moments Sigma groaned and Maine sensed an eye roll. _You are so stupid, this is the point where you press your forehead to hers and smile. I'm doing this for you by the way. _Maine smirked again and pressed his forehead against South's own and looked down at her, seeing her amber eyes stare back. Maine's smirk transformed into a smile and he let out a soft purr-like growl. South smiled back and nipped his lips quickly before dragging herself from his arms.

"I had better go before they come back," she said as she headed for the door, stopping just before it would slide open at her presence to smile at him, her cheeks a bit pink. "Thanks again, for not ratting me out." Just before she ran out Maine heard her say: "You're a great kisser by the way." Maine chuckled a bit and Sigma appeared on his shoulder, leaning against him. Maine looked over, letting out a growl. Sigma glared.

"I am NOT a sapless romantic!" he hollered. Maine laughed and sat down on his bunk as Sigma glared after him. "And you're welcome by the way, I didn't have to help you." Maine huffed and laid down with another growl. Sigma huffed. "I give great advice!" Maine snickered and growled again. "Yeah, 'cause that'd advice you gave Wash we great. It's not like the girl you told him to wait for is dead or anything." Maine shot into a sitting position and snarled loudly. Sigma yelped in surprise before he was gone. _Shouldn't have said that? _Sigma guessed. Maine gave a sharp nod and lay back down. _Got it._

* * *

**There you have it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
